Increasingly, merchants are selling goods and services on the World-Wide Web (WWW). However, although the Web is ideal for browsing, online transactions are not secure over a public network. Even with the available encryption systems, customers are wary of transmitting their credit card numbers, since the credit card information will be passed from node to node and therefore will be subject to interception at multiple points. There is a need for transactions to be made more safely and conveniently using the Internet.